Forging a New Myth
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests Paparoon's sealed invitation |items=Tinnin's Fang Sarameya's Hide Tyger's Tail Serpentking Zahak relief |title= |repeatable=Yes |reward=Start of quest: Imperial Gold Piece Mythic Weapon (Locked) Completion: Serpentking Zahak relief shard |previous=Duties, Tasks, and Deeds |next=Coming Full Circle |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough This quest is the third of multiple quests involved in the upgrade of Mythic Weapons. *After completing Duties, Tasks, and Deeds, examine the Imperial Palace in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene with Nashmeira, Ovjang, Mnejing, Bharifhal, and Raubahn. During the cutscene you will receive an Imperial Gold Piece. Upon completion of the cutscene you will receive your Mythic Weapon, with Aftermath locked. *Obtain Tinnin's Fang, Sarameya's Hide, and Tyger's Tail through the Zeni NM system. Zeni Notorious Monsters *Go to The Colosseum in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (F-7), and trade some imperial currency to Zandjarl to obtain Jettons. You will need around 1050 total, or only 20 if you don't mind traveling a lot. **Imperial Gold, Mythril, Silver, and Bronze Pieces will earn you 200, 30, 10, and 1 Jettons, respectively. *Purchase a Soultrapper 2000 (500 Jettons) and 4 sets of 12 Blank Soul Plates (2 Jettons per set). Alternatively, you can purchase a Soultrapper for 2 Jettons, but this will extend the process significantly. **It is recommended to clear 49 inventory slots, as the finished Soul Plates do not stack. *Equip the Soultrapper 2000 in your Ranged slot and the Blank Soul Plates in your Ammo slot. Go to Abyssea - Tahrongi and take Conflux #3, then head west to where multiple Nauls spawn. *Bring a Naul down to low HP (1-10%) and then use your Soultrapper 2000 on it, while standing very close and in front of it. It will recharge every 30 seconds, and has 48 charges. Use up all of your Blank Soul Plates if you can. **The Soultrapper recharges every 60 seconds and has only 12 charges. *Talk to Ryo and Sanraku in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (E-8) until Sanraku will accept Soul Plates from you. He will accept up to 10 per Vana'diel day. **If you complete chapter 1 of Rhapsodies of Vana'diel and obtain the Rhapsody in Azure, Sanraku will accept an unlimited number of Soul Plates. **Most Soul Plates will earn you 50-100 Zeni if done the normal way. A full-health Naul will earn you about 900, and a low-health Naul will earn 1300-1560. *Request information on "rare fauna" to receive a pop item for that monster. **The Zeni cost for pop items varies with demand, 1000-2500 for T1, and 4000-10000 for T4. You can expect to spend about 80,000 Zeni in total to spawn all 30 monsters, necessitating further trips to the Naul camp. *When you have killed a monster and received its trophy item, you can trade it to Sanraku for a temporary KI, which is expended when requesting a pop item for a monster of the next tier. *Consult the ZNM page for a flowchart of monsters and KI progression. **With Item Level gear, the monsters are very easy to solo, with some exceptions (e.g. Ob). If you choose to fight every monster, this is a great opportunity to complete the Records of Eminence challenges under Content->ZNM. *When you have all 9 KIs from the T3 monsters, obtain the pop items for Tinnin, Sarameya, and Tyger. Talk to Ryo to learn about travelling to the islets, then talk to Sanraku to purchase various salts. *'When you obtain their trophies, do NOT trade them to Sanraku unless you want to fight Pandemonium Warden.' Dueling Balrahn *Go to the cemetery in Caedarva Mire (E-10). Trade the Tinnin's Fang, Sarameya's Hide, and Tyger's Tail to the Seaprince's Tombstone to receive a Serpentking Zahak relief. **You must reobtain the three items and trade for another Serpentking Zahak relief if you fail the battle. *Go to Nyzul Isle Staging Point and activate the Runic Seal to enter the battlefield. *Your subjob is not locked for this fight. It is recommended, but not required, to sub /SAM, or SAM/DNC, and to bring an Icarus Wing. *Time limit on this fight is 30 minutes. *You will have a passive 10 TP/tick Regain effect during this fight. *'Zahak will be defeated by using three Weapon Skills with your locked mythic weapon in your Main slot.' You do not have to reduce his HP to 0. **Blood Pacts do not count. **Zahak is extremely weak. He uses normal Hydra moves and will Double Attack. *Once Zahak is defeated, Balrahn replaces him. Balrahn does not aggro until attacked, allowing time to rest for full HP and MP. *'Allow Balrahn to use his Mythic Weapon Skill.' At this point, your Mythic Weapon Skill will temporarily be unlocked. **'Even if you have unlocked your Mythic Weapon Skill through the Unlocking a Myth quest, you must wait for Balrahn to lead off.' **If Balrahn is having a hard time hitting you, try removing Item Level armor. **Balrahn does not hit very hard. You can use this opportunity to build TP and Steps. **Try to avoid reducing him to 1% HP, as additional attacks will deal 0 damage and grant no TP. He will regen a very small amount every 40 seconds. *'Use your Mythic Weapon Skill at 1000-1999 TP.' This can be done at higher TP levels by using Sekkanoki, which restricts TP usage to 1000. **Balrahn will confirm this with a message about Aftermath. *'Use your Mythic Weapon Skill at 2000-2999 TP.' If you had 3000 TP before using a Sekkanoki Weapon Skill, you can Weapon Skill again right away. **Balrahn will confirm this with a message about Aftermath. *'Use your Mythic Weapon Skill at 3000 TP.' Use Meditate, Reverse Flourish, and your Icarus Wing if necessary. *'If you accidentally receive a higher-level Aftermath effect out of order, simply wait for it to wear off and then try again at the appropriate TP level.' *If you haven't unlocked your Mythic Weapon Skill through the Unlocking a Myth quest, you will lose it after the fight. *After Balrahn is defeated, you receive a cutscene in Alzadaal Undersea Ruins and a Serpentking Zahak relief shard. Notes *When viewing the cutscenes for this quest at a Melody Minstrel or Goblin Footprint, you are given the option to choose which weapon is turned in, or to "randomly fork one over."